


of Russian Vines and Mammillaria

by ICanSeeClearlyNow



Series: Yuri On Ice Oneshots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Domestic Fluff, Don't ask me how, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I should stop with the tags, No Angst, Plant AU, Plant Communication, Plants, Protective Victor Nikiforov, and real Victor, and real Yuuri, but you know - it depends, no plants die, plant Victor is protective that is, plant!Victor, plant!Yuuri, triplets are babies for most of it, well as real as you can get when you're talking about fictional anime characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/pseuds/ICanSeeClearlyNow
Summary: Takeshi buys Yuuko a plant to cheer her up. The Russian Vine outside the window notices the little cactus sitting neglected on the kitchen table and tries to help.Written after a discussion on the Victuuri Fluff Bang on what plants Victor and Yuuri would be and how they would act if they were.





	of Russian Vines and Mammillaria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyeingdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyeingdoll/gifts), [tulirepo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/gifts), [Baph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/gifts).



The Russian vine looked through the open window into the house that it had grown against for years. Some new people had moved into the house last winter, while the vine was sleeping and it had been watching them with interest this spring. The three noisy new small humans seemed to take all their attention, which was a shame for the small Mammillaria cactus on the table in front of the window. The pretty cactus had appeared a few weeks ago when the windows were closed, but it’s beautiful crown of pink flowers had quickly faded away and now it wasn’t looking healthy at all.

The summer was going to be hot and long. When the family started to open the windows all day the Russian vine focused its attention on the little cactus. It tried to send its scent across the short distance between them. Trying to tell the other plant that it wasn’t alone, that it was going to provide it with some shade and make it feel better. The cactus gave no sign it had sensed the vine and the vine drooped its tendrils in frustration. The vine felt like the house was his and every summer tried his best to blanket the building with as much growth as possible to protect it and that included everyone inside.

“Yuuko! Don’t forget to water the plants today - I need to go!” A voice shouted from the other room and a loud crash echoed through the house as the front door banged.

Muttering came from the other side of the house and a short pretty woman came into view holding a baby in each arm. “How does he think I’ve got time to water the plants with these three constantly wanting something.” She put the babies in their special seats nearby and walked out of the room. She was back instantly with the third one. Once the third was seated to her satisfaction she heaved a sigh and stretched her back.

The long strands of the vine’s tendrils waved in the breeze and attracted Yuuko’s attention. “Wow! That’s really grown. We should do something about that before it actually comes into the house.” She caught sight of the little podgy cactus sitting on the end of the table. “Oh! You don’t look good. Oh Yuuri, I’m sorry. I never have time to look after you properly since these guys arrived.” Yuuko sighed again and with a harried look turned back to busy herself at the worktop while the babies fretted in their chairs. She quickly doled out sticks of carrot to keep them happily munching while she prepared their lunch.

The vine watched her run around the kitchen trying to pick up everything the three babies threw on the floor and trying to make sure that they ate the food. Finally, faces all wiped and sleepy, Yuuko gently pulled them out of their chairs one by one and disappeared into another room with them.

The woman walked back into the room carrying her laptop which she placed on the table next to the cactus.

“Right, damn the tidying up. I can’t let anything happen to Yuuri. Who knows, it might affect the real Yuuri! Oh stop it - lack of sleep is making you stupid. How could that happen? So–” she started clicking away at the keyboard. “How to care for Mammillaria...that should do it.” She carried on muttering to herself, occasionally sending a worried glance to the little cactus. “Once a week...once a day when it’s hot! Oh No! You poor little thing.” Then she reached out and grabbed the pot taking it out of the room.

The vine was concerned until the woman brought the little plant back a while later. All the dust had gone, the pot was clean and it was now sitting on top of a layer of gravel in the base.

The woman positioned the cactus carefully on the table so it wasn’t in as much shade.

“You know,” she said looking up at the vine’s tendrils that were overhanging the window. “If you grew a bit more, I could put Yuuri closer to the window and he would still have some shade.”

“Talking to the plants, my dear?” A new voice spoke from the door.

The woman jumped in shock and put her hand to her chest. “Mother! You frightened me half to death. I nearly screamed and I’ve only just put the triplets down for their nap.”

The older woman chuckled. “You need to get out more.”

The woman gave her mother a wry grimace with her hands on her hips. “I happen to have three, lively, nightmares that make going out just a _slightly_ stressful event, mother.”

“Yes, well that’s why I’m here isn’t it. Phone a friend, go and get a bubble tea. I’ll look after them for a few hours.”

The woman rushed over and hugged her mother, “Thanks mum, I love you so much.”

~

The long hot summer wore on, the russian vine grew and grew, it’s tendrils now virtually covered the window. The woman had moved the little cactus closer to the window now that the vine was providing more shade. The vines tendrils could touch the little plant now and gave it a caress in the breeze every so often. The cactus was now looking healthy and well looked after. No longer dehydrated and dusty.

One day the vine noticed small lumps all in a circle around the top of the cactus. They were flower buds! A ring of small pink dots gradually grew into glorious big pink flowers all round the top of the cactus. As soon as they opened the vine sensed the cactus.  

_GratitudeLoveShadeCommunication_

The little cactus sent an outpouring of love to the vine. It knew what the vine had been trying to do, it had sensed all the vine’s messages, but it couldn’t reply until it flowered.

_ComfortLoveProtectionCuteness_

The little cactus flowered constantly over the last of the summer. It was well looked after now and it showed.

_HappyLoveComfort_

The vine began to worry that the cactus would lose the vine’s protection in the winter when it lost its leaves.

_ProtectionBaldSorrowWinter_

_ComfortReassuranceLightGoodWinter_

The years passed, the cactus now bloomed as soon as the warmer weather arrived and carried on flowering throughout the summer. Anytime the window was open they sent messages to each other.

The three babies grew into little girls who fussed over the little cactus as much as their mother. She told them stories of the games that the other Yuuri got up to when he was young and they doted on the little cactus. In fact it grew so much that they were able to take new bits and an array of little pots soon surrounded the original one.

_WorryHurtLossLove_

_SquashedFreeReliefPrideLove_

To the vine’s great relief the little cactus hadn’t been hurt by the removal of the new ones and seemed relieved to have more space. The vine itself was never hurt when the man cut it’s tendrils back in the winter when it was asleep, but it wasn’t sure if it was the same for the cactus.

Six years passed and the house grew happier. The little cactus and it’s smaller versions were given bigger pots. They flowered all summer long and the vine watched over them all.

~

“So this is me?” Yuuri picked the little plant up and looked at it.

Victor snorted uglily and pressed his lips together firmly when Yuuri turned to glare at him. “He’s beautiful, my love, just like you with a flower crown, and–”

“And you can stop right there Victor!” Yuuri tried not to laugh at the exaggerated look of innocence on Victor’s face and they both looked at each other with their lips pressed together trying to suppress the laughter.

“Look at all the children you’ve had!” Victor crowed, gesturing to the crowd of smaller clones of the cactus, thanks to the triplet’s experiments with cuttings.

“Actually, they aren’t children,” Axel corrected Victor, “they’re clones.”

Victor raised an eyebrow at Yuuri, who threw his hand up and covered Victor’s mouth knowing that some filthy innuendo was about to come out in front of the children.

Yuuri steadfastly ignored Victor who was still giggling quietly and turned to Yuuko. “Why?”

Yuuko had an interesting expression on her face, it spoke of amusement but also slight guilt. “Well, I missed you when you went to Detroit, so Takeshi got me this. He said...he said,” and now it was Yuuko’s turn to bite her lip.

Yuuri crossed his arms, “Go on.”

“He said that it reminded him of the flower crown you once wore after a competition when he saw it in the shop and...and he thought I’d like it.” Yuuko got the sentence out quickly as if she was afraid of being interrupted. Yuuri opened his mouth and then closed it again, not sure whether to be annoyed or just accept that Takeshi’s sense of humour wasn’t going to change. He sighed in resignation and smiled.

“So, Yuuko.” Victor said, his eyes sparkling, “if this...these are all Yuuri then where am I.”

Yuuko grinned in mischief, “Well for a long time little Yuuri here didn’t have a Victor. But then we met you last year and we noticed that you can’t seem to help touching our Yuuri here all the time. Sometimes it’s like you’re glued to him.”

Victor looked slightly embarrassed when he noticed that he had unconsciously hooked his finger into the belt hook of Yuuri’s jeans and unhooked it. Yuuri promptly grabbed Victor’s hand and pulled it round his waist, settling into Victor’s side.

“Sooo, we noticed that this one outside the window seemed to have a vested interested in getting into the kitchen to be with little Yuuri.” Yuuko grinned at Victor. “It’s also very clingy and has a tendency to drape itself all over the house, and as it’s a called a Russian vine in English we named it Victor!”

Yuuri buried his face in Victor’s side, howling in laughter and he didn’t see the expression on Victor’s face until he lifted his head.

“I love your clinging tendrils Victor.” Yuuri said gently with a crooked smile. “Never change.”

Victor’s pouting face transformed into a smile and he bent his head to kiss Yuuri. They both had to smile when three phone camera shutters went off together.

~

 

**dyeingdoll's sketch of Cactus Yuuri with glasses and Russian Vine Victor!**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little bit of silliness and thank you for reading.
> 
> Thanks also to [Suonjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar) and Baph for reading it over.
> 
> My tumblr [@narcissuspseudonarcissus](https://narcissuspseudonarcissus.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Here is Baph's gif that prompted me to start writing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966968) Please go and look - it's so sweet!
> 
> Thanks also to [@dyeingdoll](https://dyeingdoll.tumblr.com/) whose sketch of Yuuri cactus and Victor vine is above!


End file.
